The Final Spark
by itchypuppy
Summary: The final chapter in this small series. Danny and Sam finally confront Vlad.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summery:

Authors note: Ok I know it's been a while, well over a year since my last chapter. It's hard to be inspired when the show ended. Any way, this will be the last chapter in the little saga I started. Sorry I really hate authors that leave stories hanging, and I ended up doing that for so long, please accept my apologies. Unfortunately I didn't take as much time with this chapter as I've done with the last few, but it's done, no where near the quality that I did my last chapters in but it's an ending! Thanks again to all who took the time to read and review. I've recently started watching Ben 10: Alien Force, so maybe you'll see some stories about that some day.

This is the next chapter of The Phantom's Dragon: The Cursed War. You're going to want to read them first so you're not too confused. DxS of course.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Phantom's Dragon: The Final Spark

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

"Why did you fire it?" Jack yelled running up to where Jasper stood still in shock and feeling great guilt.

"I didn't know!" Jasper cried not knowing what else he could say to explain. Jack was now standing before him, pulling the Fenton Bazooka from the ground.

Jack closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and took a deep breath to try and calm down. He knew it wasn't Jaspers fault, but couldn't stop himself from blaming him and his anger only intensified. "They've been though hell and back and now they just got sucked to whose knows where along with a ghost and a freak who what to kill them." Jack yelled making Jasper's guilt triple.

"I didn't know…. I didn't know." Was all Jasper could utter.

"Jack it's not his fault" Maddie whimpered as she came to her husbands side. "There's no warning label on the dam thing, how was anyone suppose to know what it would do." She talked softly calming Jack down.

Jack took another deep breath and this time when he opened his eyes his anger was replaced by sorrow. "I'm, I'm sorry Jasper." Jack uttered softly. "I know you meant no harm to them, it's just, I can't lose them." Jack muttered softly as he whipped a stray tear from his eye. "Not again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lighting filled the dark sky as a pair of hazy eyes blinked a few times clearing them. Sam growled softly as she lifted herself from the cold wet ground she found herself on. She looked before her and saw mountain cliffs that seem to jet from the ground out of nowhere. They covered the land as far as Sam could see, going in almost a strait line, north to south and rose well above the skyline, ending beyond Sam's sight. Behind her she saw an endless desert with a raging storm covering the land. Sam suddenly hissed feeling a sharp pain from behind her as the rumble of thunder filled the air. She turned finding Lydia gripping on to her wing. Lydia's hand smoked an eerie green as she smiled happily having caught Sam off guard and managed to land a shot. Sam hissed as swung her tail, knocking Lydia from her back. Sam then opened he axe tail and slammed it down over Lydia's head, pinning her by her neck in between the axe blade and the tip of her tail. Having Lydia momentary immobilized Sam shook her head trying to remember what happened. She remembered Freakshow attacking, and then something pulled them away from the battle, Lydia, Freakshow and. "Danny." Sam growled her head shot up looking for Danny.

"Give it up Phantom." Freakshow's voice spoke over the intense storm. Sam found Danny and Freakshow locked in a duel. Danny gripped the broken ecto metal sword, as Freakshow held his taser as he's weapon.

"Not going to happen." Danny growled as he charged forwards, his broken sword drawn forward. Freakshow smiled as he unexpectedly took a step back, allowing Danny to stumble by him, then he slapped the charged taser over Danny's back delivering a paralyzing shock. Danny yelled in pain and fell to the ground, dropping his weapon as he fell.

"So predictable Phantom." Freakshow chuckled bending over slowly to retrieve the ecto sword. Danny watched unsure what he was going to do. "Doesn't matter if I kill you or not." Freakshow said smiling wickedly over the fallen phantom. "I've got all the ghost I need, and a weapon that I'm more than capable of using." Freakshow grinned raising up the shattered sword. "And with you out of the way that dragon will be all mine."

Sam tossed Lydia away as she saw Freakshow closing in on Danny, Frightnight's sword hovering over his chest. "No…" Sam growled as she watched Freakshow raise the jagged sword over Danny's chest.

Danny watched unable to move. It all happened in slow motion. Freakshow released arm and thrust the towards his chest, but just as the metal grazed the fabric of his suit, Sam's energized tail slammed into Freakshow's chest, causing him to stumble back. Sam moved between them, keeping her back to Danny. She reached back and pulled Danny up on to her back. He was struggling, but managed to get a good grip. "That was stupid." Freakshow laughed as he rose into the air with Lydia's help. Sam jumped, taking flight with Danny still holding on as she flew. Lighting cracked around her, Sam could feel the electrical energy in the air, making the situation all more terrifying. "You can't run forever dragon." Freakshow laughed racing behind her. "I'm only here for you. Just give yourself up and I'll let your phantom go." Sam flew faster, trying to stay close to the cliffs, electric flashes sounded dangerously around her. Lydia was always right behind her, mimicking her every move, seeming to have no trouble following her. Sam suddenly shot up flying up the face of the cliff, but the sheets of rain that fell made it hard to navigate along the rocky walls. Lydia followed closely behind. Suddenly Sam leaned back, flipping around, and as she predicted Lydia followed right behind her. Sam was now facing the cliff, Lydia right behind her. Sam sped up as fast as she could towards the jagged cliff side.

Danny tensed not knowing what she was going to do. "Sam, watch out!" Danny yelled fearing that Sam hadn't seen the rocky walls before her.

Sam growled as a flash of lighting suddenly cracked beside her. The flash of electricity caused a blinding light around the four of them. As the following thunder boomed as the light faded Sam saw the rocky ledges mere inches from her face. She instinctively pulled her wings in, tucking them around Danny to keep him with her. Right as she was about to hit the rock, she fell, diving towards the ground. Lydia shook her head trying to regain her bearings but by the time she realized the danger of her course she could not move fast enough to avoid it or slow down. Both she and Freakshow crashed into the side of the cliff side at their neck breaking speed.

Sam opened her wings as the ground became closer causing her and Danny to glide safely to the ground. As Sam's feet hit the ground Danny jumped from her back as she transformed back to her human form. Both lifted their heads and watched as Lydia and Freakshow as they fell from the cliff side, the ecto sword having fallen from Freakshow's grasp fell eerily behind them. Lydia hit the ground landing flat on her back, Freakshow followed landing top of her on his stomach. "Shit." He cursed as he tried to get up, but a sudden thud and sickening crack of flesh he was stopped. Sam and Danny watched in dismay as the sword fell metal end aimed down, penetrated both of them. Lydia's body instantly began to brake apart under Freakshow. He watched horrified as her ghostly body began to melt away. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, not knowing what was happening, looking for some kind of reassurance from her trusted master. But Freakshow only stared back in disbelief as she faded from beneath him. Freakshow gasped as he rolled onto his back unable comprehend what he had just watched. He now felt the lethal pain in his chest as the tried to sit up. He gripped the sword tightly but did not have the strength to pull it from his body. He lifted his hand feeling a cold sensation taking over him. He watched in horror seeing it turning into green goo. "Don't I get an afterlife?" He muttered as his body began to fade. The ecto-metal sword had the capability of taking a human life, and ending a ghost's one. He just lost both.

Danny still held Sam tightly as they watched both body's disappear into to nothingness. Both hated Freakshow for what he had done, but both stood in shock seeing him losing his life. "It's over." Danny muttered kissing the top of Sam's head. Sam tucked her head into Danny's chest. Her body started shacking. "It's alright Sam." Danny soothed rubbing her back. But as she lifted her head from his chest he saw a smile grace her lips. "Sam?" He questioned not quite understanding.

"I did it." Sam growled softly. "I stood up to him. I wasn't afraid." Sam smiled more stepping away from Danny. Danny smiled too seeing how she had over come her fears. "I fell like a weight has been lifted from me." She smiled. "I'm free." She laughed throwing herself into his wet arm.

"I'm so proud of you Sammy." Danny sighed happily holding her tightly. Lightly flashed across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder making them grip each other tighter. "We should find shelter." Danny said looking towards the horizon seeing no end to the storm.

"I'm sure there's a cavern up there we can say in." Sam said eyeing the cliffs they stood in front of. Danny nodded in agreement and followed closely behind Sam as she climbed the cliff. A ways up the rocky wall they found shelter in a large crevice. Both were now too exhausted to do anything else but grip each other as they both leaned against the walls of the cave falling asleep in each other's arms before they hit the floor. The last conscious thought that crossed Danny's mind was the feeling of Sam's heart slowing down with her breaths.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke hours later to the sound of thunder, and no one beside him. He yawned as he pulled himself from the rock floor. He looked towards the opening of the cave and saw Sam sitting silently gazing at the still stormy horizon. "Morning." Danny yawned sitting beside her. Sam nodded her head but didn't move her gaze. Danny took another deep breath then turned to her. He noticed something different. "Sam." Danny almost gasped getting her to turn to him. She smiled at his stunned gaze. "I don't believe it." Danny said happily seeing her smiling happily at him. He let his eyes wonder over her seeing no sighs of abuse; she no longer looked beaten, worn, and sickly. She still was thin, but as Danny's eyes returned to her face he no longer fear hiding in her eyes. "You look great." Danny said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam said softly. Danny's eyes widened as her voice echoed though his eyes. She spoke with out a growl, no strain it was her voice.

Sam smiled as she watched Danny's face light up in happiness. A smiled formed on his lips as he lifted his hand to her face. "Your voice. You healed." Danny laughed pulling her to him as he cried happily.

"Yeah, I guess I was letting my fear hold me back." Sam said gently returning Danny's embrace.

"I don't believe this." Danny said again as he looked towards her neck seeing that she no longer had her permanent scar. "This is great." He said as he watched Sam pull herself into his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's all thanks to you." Sam said tucking herself into his embrace. "I don't think I could have survived without you by my side. I love you." Sam said softly.

Danny lifted Sam's head back up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you too Sammy." Danny said softly as he leaned down, catching her lips, pulling her into a kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him close. But before they got to involved with each other a clash of thunder broke there intimate moment. Danny pulled his gaze from Sam and looked out the mouth of the cave. "It's like the storm hasn't moved." He commented seeing the same storm clouds bearing down on the land.

Sam followed his sight and sighed lowering her head onto his chest. "I know, we should probably try and get moving. It seems like nothing has changed." Sam started getting a strange look from Danny. "Think about it." She started to explain. "It's been pouring this whole time and the land isn't flooded. It's just wet like it was when we first landed."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Your right. And we don't even know where we are." He said pulling both of them up from the cold floor. "The sooner we get out of hear and back to the rest of the group the better." Danny watched as lighting still filled the sky. "Do you think we should fly?" He hesitated know that the electricity may make Sam uncomfortable.

"We would make better time." Sam said with out a hesitation in her voice. Danny smiled, she really was no longer fearful. Back in the real world they would fly above and below thunderclouds. She was finally back to her normal, daring self.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Danny flew all day thought the harsh storm trying to find something that would help them find there way back. Danny stayed by Sam's side, neither ventured to far away from each other. Sam looked at her surroundings then looked back towards the stormy horizon. "That's weird." Sam growled slowing her pace.

"What's weird?" Danny asked turning towards her.

"It's like we haven't moved." Sam said stopping completely. "It's the same desert to our left, and same wall of rocks to our right. Same storm, same every thing."

Danny looked around and saw she was right. "We've been flying for hours, maybe it's just a really long canyon." Danny assumed not sure why they weren't making any progress.

"Maybe, but we've flown so far, so fast. Nothing has changed." Sam growled in frustration. "It's like were stuck in limbo."

"Well maybe were not in the ghost zone, maybe the land is different here." Danny said simply. Sam sighed tiredly and shook her head trying to keep the water from completely soaking her. "Let's call it a night and get some sleep." Danny said sacking his head as well.

"Sounds good." Sam growled as she followed Danny as he led them back towards the cliffs. Once they located a familiar cave they both transformed back to their human sides. Danny slid down the side of a wall and sat. He lifted his head back and exhaled in frustration. Sam sighed and fell besides him. She nuzzled close and rested her head on his shoulder. Danny looked down at her as she closed her eyes lightly. He froze as his own stomach ached for food, he could only imagine how she felt. "I'm sorry there's nothing to eat." Danny said gently as he watched her. Sam said nothing and nuzzled closer. Danny lifted is hand and pushed away a few stray hairs from her face. He watched as her breathing slowed and she relaxed against him. "Night Sammy." Danny whispered softly. He laid his head down over hers and quickly joined her in slumber.

Sam woke hours later to a flash of light before her. She lifted her head hearing the thunder that followed the lighting. She looked back towards Danny's sleeping form and smiled happily. She laid her head back down on his chest and nuzzled close hoping to fall back to sleep. But as she opened her eyes again she gazed out the entrance to the cave. A strange light in the distance caught her attention. "That's weird." Sam said softly. "It looks like a fire." Sam commented as she looked towards the light. Sam then lifted a hand to Danny's shoulder. "Hey Danny?" Sam said shacking him gently.

Danny's body stiffened as he began to wake. "What is it Sam?" Danny asked as he cracked his eyes open seeing her looking at him.

"Look." Sam said simply pointing towards the light.

Danny squinted trying to focus on the light. "That's strange."

"What do you think it is?" Sam said getting up, standing in the opening to the cave.

"I don't know. But maybe a way back." Danny said transforming into his ghost side. Sam followed suit, changing into her dragon side. "Let's go check it out." He said jumping back out in the torrential storm.

The farther they ventured away from the cliff the lighter the rain fell. As they came closer they noticed the desert changed to a rocky landscape and the storm that they seemed to be caught in was now far in the distance. As the light became brighter Sam could see that it was a fire, she then saw figures moving along side of it. "Move lower." Sam growled softly flying down to the rocks. Danny followed suit not knowing why she lowered her flight.

"What's going on?" Danny asked flying slower now, beside Sam.

"There's people around that fire, I don't want them to know where here until we know who they are. They might be Vlad's forces." Sam growled as she now stopped flying all together and started climbing the rock to maintain a stealthy path. As they got closer they stopped and watched the group in the safety of the rocks around them.

"They don't look like ghost." Sam said seeing that no one glowed like ghost usually do.

"Yeah you're right, but were not back in the real world." Danny said not sure how to approach them. "Well regardless what they are, I don't think a dragon and a half ghost is a good way to introduce our selves." Danny said looking up at Sam.

"Right." Sam said softly. Both transformed back to there human forms.

"Well here we go." Danny said reaching out, tucking Sam's hand in his own as they walked up to the group. "Hello." Danny said not wanting to sneak up on them.

One of them looked up and smiled seeing them. "Ahh, more company." He smiled. "And what happened to you two? Parents didn't want you to be together so you killed your selves?" He said seeing Danny and Sam holding hands.

"What?" Danny gave him a strange look surprised by his forwardness. "No." Danny said quickly.

"Oh." The man apologized quickly. "Sorry, it's just, that's normally what we see when a young couple ends up here. You know parents didn't like the others family and they kill themselves." He explained. "So why are you hear?" He asked the whole group now gave them their attention.

"Well where are we?" Sam asked quickly dodging the question.

The man gave Sam a disbelieving look. "Are you joking? Your in the Negative Zero plane."

"The negative zero plane, what's that?" Danny asked not understanding.

"Its kind of like a state of limbo. For one reason or another any sprite who makes it hear has died but is unable to pass on." He explained.

"Isn't that what the ghost zone is?" Sam asked not fully understanding.

"No. The ghost zone is for sprite's that have formed because they do not want to pass on. We want to pass on, but for one reason or another we are able to, it's like a punishment. There are things unfinished in our lives that we need to complete. Look at Liz over there." He said pointing to a woman across the fire.

Liz looked up hearing her name. Her face was warn and looked as though she had been crying. "My husband died in a tragic car accident." She stared whipping a tear away. "I was so upset and lost with out him I commented subside. But I soon found myself trapped here unable to stop my tears from falling. His soul moved on, but since I took my own life I remain trapped here, unable to fine him." She said softly, here tears never stopped. "I'm doomed to exist alone now."

"At least she knows what she did." A man who sat beside Liz spoke. "I was killed in a war and found myself stuck here, unable to see. I have no idea what I did wrong or how I can fix it." The man finished waving a hand before his eyes.

"Same here." A woman's voice spoke from across the fire. "My name is Beth. I died when I over dosed on some tainted heroin. I constantly bleed." She explained showing her arms that bleed from what looked like needle holes. "I never did anything to hurt anyone, but yet I'm stuck here." Beth said softly. "Well maybe my parents…" She added remorsefully.

"Not everyone's story is that simple." Jim continued. "Take my friend Jim here." He started pointing to a man sitting across the fire.

The man looked up towards them, a wicked smile crossed his lips. "I like little girls." He hissed still smiling cruelly as he rose from his seat.

Sam felt Danny place an arm around her shoulders as the man stood towards them. "Jim here has raped and killed numerous girls in his life time." The original man started.

"Then I'd listen to them scream as I pull their body apart." Jim hissed still walking closer to them. Danny held Sam closer as the man now stood right in front of them. "I'd start with their limbs, toes, fingers, then hands a feet. If I started with smaller limbs the longer they'd say alive, the longer I could listen to them scream, the longer I could satisfy myself." He chuckled with no remorse in his voice. Danny watched, as the man looked more towards Sam. "Then once they'd stop screaming and I was spent I'd decapitate them." Sam looked at the man absolute horrified at what he was so proud of doing. Suddenly she found his eyes glaring at her. "Girls as pretty as you." He hissed as he lifted a hand to Sam's face. Sam instantly pushed herself back in Danny.

Danny growled getting the man's attention. "Don't." Danny growled angry his eyes never left the man.

"Sorry." Jim looked up towards Danny who was radiating anger towards the wicked man. The man only smirked at Danny's reaction. "What can I say, it's been along time since I've touched such a young, supply, attractive young girl." He smirked reaching for Sam again.

"Get away!" Danny now yelled, pulling Sam complete to him now. Sam didn't fight his action, she was just a horrified as he was and discussed at the man before her. Even though she had over come her fear of Freakshow, she still felt a sting of fear in her heart about being forced in to any situation like that.

Jim rolled his eyes and stepped away. "Don't worry about him." The original man said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny immediately turned away, whipping his hand from his shoulder as he gave him an angrily look as he still held on to Sam tightly. "He couldn't feel her if he wanted to. The negative zero plane doesn't allow him to feel any thing." He said motion to Jim who reached a hand down at a rock, only to see him rub it emotionlessly. "That's part of his punishment." He added softly.

"And what about you?" Danny demanded still not trusting the man. All talking in the small group had stopped as everyone now looked at the man. Sam looked surprised not believing that some one could have done anything worse than Jim.

"He makes me look like a saint." Jim called from his seat as he looked towards the man.

"What did you do?" Sam muttered softly seeing the man hesitate.

He looked back up at the group, he had told this story many times before, but it never got easier to tell. "He is right, my story is much more…" he stopped for a second moving his gaze from the group to the ground before him. "Dark." He muttered. "My name is Ralf. I worked on a project with a few other centuries ago." He stopped.

"What kind of project?" Sam asked curious about what had happened. He seemed so, regretful, at least he understood that he had done something bad.

"It was a device, a torture device." Ralf started as he took a seat. "I was young and naïve English man who worked with the kings guards. I was very successful; I ran the safest part of the kingdom. But we'd still get our share of unforgivable offenders to the kingdom and humanity. Murders, rapist, thieves, and the just plain crazy." He said giving Jim a knowing look. "My self and few other we're so determined to put an end to the injustice in the world we decided to make the most fearful punishment. But it ended up becoming the worst thing to world had ever seen. We wanted to make examples of villains, showing the world that if you were wicked that you wouldn't not only be punished in the living world, that you would be punished in end in their after life. My self and two other humans sought out a few ghosts that shared the same goals of a peaceful world. There were five of us all together, three humans, and two ghosts. We kept our creation secret, not wanting it to fall into the wrong hands. Over the next five years we spent every waking hour working on our device. Every sort of black magic spell we learned, every evil enchantment that existed we knew, and used them to make the devilish device. The entire time we knew we were doing well, that nothing but good would come from our work. And after five years we finally completed our perfection." Ralf stopped as he fished around in his pockets. He slowly pulled out a very warn piece of material and handed it to Danny.

Danny curiously took and unfolded it revealing the picture it held. Danny's breath was caught at the image, but he didn't let his shock show as Sam leaned over to see the picture. Sam's eyes widened at the image. "No way." Sam muttered as she put a hand to her mouth, but not to hide her surprise.

"The accursed pendent." Ralf said softly as he watched Danny and Sam examine the picture. Sam slowly moved her hand from her mouth to her neck, and unseen tucked her pendent into her shirt. Danny glanced and nodded approvingly and he looked back towards Ralf to continue. "That simple piece of jewelry, that little trinket was going to be the end of evil in the world, but it ended up being one of the worst evils unleashed. The first person we decided to curse with it was a man who had been a solider to the king. He betrayed the king by taking a bribe from one of the king's enemies to kill the royal cook in an attempt to poison the royal family. After he killed the cook he went to clam his reword and they ended up double-crossing him. He was so enraged he killed all the men that were going to pay him. Then in his rage, he returned to the castle and killed the rest of the kitchen staff. When the other guards found him, they saw him violently gutting the deceased bodies, cursing the king and his kingdom. He had been locked up for about a year. Then it was decided that he would be the first to receive the curse. He was brought out to for the town to see and read off his charges, treason and murder. He stood hands and legs bound as we dropped the pendent on him. He didn't fight until he saw that he was heading towards the guillotine. He started fighting, screaming doing anything he could to get away. It took four of us to hold him, then suddenly the pendent started to glow, then his whole body started to glow. He was transformed into a huge red and orange dragon. It seemed that all those spells that were put into the charm had a side effect. He was out of control. He start rampaging thought town. He didn't seem to have control of himself in that stat. Then he suddenly changed back to human. We caught him again and wasted not time in racing him back to the guillotine. He still fought and tried desperately to change back into that dragon side. But he had no control over it. Once he was beheaded the charm fell off. We had cursed it so it would not be able to be removed, but without a neck to rest on it fell off. After discussing what happened with the other creators we came to no conclusion as to why he changed into a dragon. Regardless we still wanted to try again. The second man was demented rapist." He said motioning towards Jim.

"That would be me." Jim said proudly.

Everyone turned to give him a discussed look. "Anyway." Ralf continued. "We decided to handle his execution in a closed setting so there wouldn't be any risk of the towns folk getting hurt. We decided to put the pendent on for a few days before we continued with the death penalty."

"Did he change?" Sam questioned before he could continue.

"What?" Ralf asked not fully understanding her.

"Did he change? Did he become a dragon?" Sam questioned.

"I was so cool." Jim jumped in answering Sam's question before Ralf could. "I don't know how or why I changed, or really what I did, but it was cool. I was all white with two heads."

"And about the size of a small house cat." Ralf interrupted him. "He would change and the two head would start fighting, or he'd slam himself into the stone walls." Ralf explained.

"Yeah but I looked cool." Jim mumbled

"But still had no control. After a week of motoring him, he was killed by execution by arrows. He had fallen that day, but his heart still had a beat, and his body still breathed, but he was completely unresponsive."

"What was it like?" Danny questioned looking towards Jim. Both Sam and Jim gave him a questionable look. "What was it like? Did you feel anything?" he asked again. Though Sam had healed him, he didn't feel anything. He was awake for a little, but felt nothing.

"Well yeah." Jim almost laughed. "My whole body feet like it was on fire. I couldn't see or hear anything, but the pain…" He said looking more towards Sam. "Do you know what's it like to be in so much agony, your body physically wanting to die, but you can't, you just can't?" Danny watched as Sam started to nod her head, but then quickly shook her head in a no gesture.

"He was like that for five days." Ralf continued. "Just as his wounds started to heal the curse took him. But once he died the pendent came off. So our goal to take the suffering to his afterlife didn't work. As far as the people were concerned he got what he deserved." He said giving Jim an almost regretful look. "The next, and final person to wear it was a repeating thieve. He stole from everyone from royalty to a poor church. He had evaded us for a while but once he was caught he was not leaving. Again we put the pendent on him in a closed building, but because of public out cry to see this man lose his life we chose to execute him outside. We kept him inside for a week to see what the pendent did to him but he never changed into a dragon. We still took him out to the streets to be killed, but we held him down with chains. The choice of death by the citizens was the most brutal. Stoning. As the people began tossing there rocks he finally transformed into his dragon side. He was a large almost snake like dragon. But he didn't move, his body was so damaged already he was already dieing, all he did was roar. But the citizens didn't let up on the rock, for two days they continued the on slot until we forced them to stop. After a day he transformed back into his human self. Just like Jim, he didn't move, but he had a heartbeat and he did breath, but the roaring changed to screaming. He never stopped, for three weeks he screamed, crying in agony. Finally on the last day the pendent took his life. He had no sighs of healing or relief of pain, it just took him. It was after his death we realized that our idea was wrong. No matter the crime a person had committed, punishing them like that makes us just as bad as they are. We destroyed any evidence of the pendent so no one else would be able to repeat our mistakes. As for the pendent, our king took in, promising that he would keep it hidden and charge all his heirs to keeping it safe. It is now in the care of Prince Aragon who resides in the ghost zone since he's kingdom was lost before he could become king."

"And he still has it?" Danny asked playing dumb.

"Of course." Ralf answered confidently. "The king promised that evil would never be used again." He assured Danny.

"So did you ever figure out why the pendent turned people into dragons?" Danny asked still wanting to find out as much as he could from the creator of Sam curse.

"We never really were able to pinpoint the exact spells that brought that transformation out. As we studied the pendent again we found other possible side effects. Besides the extended suffering and the dragon forms we also found that it may be possible for some one to actually be able to understand the unique dragon talk that was different from person to person. But in wouldn't be just anyone, it would be a person who would have to be very in sync with the dragon. And that same person would not only be able to understand the dragon he would be able to ride with the dragon become one with it. We called this person the 'cursed rider'. One of my colleague's actually found that they may even be able to form such a strong bond that they there energy would even become one. But we were never able to actually prove it. No one could control the dragon half, so how was it that some one would actually be able to form such a strong bond with it. Regardless we still never thought of using it again." Ralf finished as he looked up into the darkening sky.

"And Aragon never used it?" Danny quickly added wanting to see how much he knew.

"Of course not." Ralf said with out hesitation. Danny frowned almost in disgusted that he didn't know that Aragon betrayed his oath. "It's getting late." He said breaking Danny's concentration.

"Yeah, we really should be going." Danny said looking towards Sam.

"I would really advice against that." Ralf said firmly. "There are evil beings that roam the negative zero plane."

"Not every one is a kind as we are." Jim smiled shadily towards them.

"It's safer in numbers, I would recommend you say with us tonight." Ralf said again his voice was still strong.

Danny looked towards Sam. Both knew that they could handle any thing that could be out there. But at the same time there was a chance they could learn more about the 'accursed'. "Why not." Sam said softly shrugging her shoulders.

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, we will stay." Danny said looking towards Ralf.

"Good." Ralf said almost in relief. He walked towards the campfire and began to kick dirt on to it, putting the fire out. Danny gave him a strange look, as he made sure the fire was out. "We don't want to draw attention to our selves." Ralf said seeing Danny's confused look.

Danny looked towards the group as every one made themselves comfortable on the ground. He sat down leaning against one of the many rocks that surrounded them. Then he looked up and extended a hand towards Sam. Sam smiled and took his hand and allowed him to help her settle beside her. Danny pulled Sam to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sam sighed comfortable as she nuzzled her head down onto Danny's chest. Danny smiled as and placed a gentle kiss atop of her head. "Is this ok?" Danny asked not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

Sam sighed again and nuzzled closer to Danny. "Yeah, as long as your comfortable." Sam said seeing Danny eyeing Jim closely.

"Yeah." Danny sighed looking back to Sam who was nuzzling close as her eyes fell shut. Danny smiled slightly as he watched her fall to sleep tucked neatly in his arms. As he watched her fall asleep he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about their situation. He knew she was strong, and could hold her own against any one, but after the few months they had endured together he was finding himself more and more protective, almost obsessing over of her safety. "Night Sammy." Danny whispered not wanting to wake her.

"Yeah night Sammy." Jim's voice mocked from across the extinguished campsite.

Danny shot him a distrustful look and growled softly. He tightened his grip on Sam and looked away from the enraging man.

"I don't blame you for holding her tightly." Ralf whispered as he walked by them. "There are far to many evils in the world."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had slept peacefully the whole night, while Danny on the other had found himself waking at the slightest noises or just his own paranoia forcing him to wake. The sun was just starting to rise over the thunderous clouds in the far distance. A rock fell from the other side of the campsite forcing Danny to again jerk from him sleep. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision and looked towards the source of the noise. Everyone else remained asleep. "Must have been the wind, again." Danny moaned as laid his head back down over Sam's. Just as Danny began to relax in to sleep again a rock tumbling down woke him again. "No ghost sense?" Danny yawned as he lifted his head again. "Though there not really ghost." Danny thought as he looked around the campsite again. Danny again closed his eyes and laid his head down again, but as he relaxed again an eerie screeching found his ears. Danny's eyes flew open just in time to see a blur fly past him.

Danny turned his head to see what had flew past them, but as his attention was elsewhere he felt the warm body beside him suddenly jerk away. Sam hissed as she woke being lifted into the air, away from Danny. Sam shook her head and looked up at her capturer. Not a ghost, but yet not a human. It was solid, yet it could fly, it held human weapons and didn't seem like it was capable of shooting any kind of a ghost or energy ray. Sam growled knowing that she was quite capable of retaliation but just as she was about to allow herself to change into her dragon form she remember where she was, and who was around her. They didn't know about her or Danny's secret. "Sam!" Sam heard Danny cry. She looked towards him, seeing him standing below her, she looked at him almost saying 'now what?'

"Let her go!" Ralf's voice rang though the morning air as he ran towards the spirit, a large club in hand. He swung at it, forcing him to release Sam.

"What are they?" Sam asked as Danny joined her back on the ground.

"There just like us, their just effected by the negative zero plane different than we are." Ralf began to explain as he watched the campsite fill with the spirits. "Not all of us may be able to feel much of any thing," He started looking towards Jim. "But we all feel pain." He winced watching the spirits over powered Jim. "Let him go!" He yelled running towards the group to help his fallen friend.

"Hey!" Danny yelled feeling himself being pulled off the ground.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled but she too found herself being held in the air by a pair of sinful arms.

"Let them go!" Ralf and Jim now jumped to the rescue looking towards Sam and Danny.

"Oh no." The spirit that held Danny spoke. "These two are still living." He hissed as both spirits tightened their grip on Danny and Sam. Ralf looked strangely at Sam and Danny, obviously surprised that he didn't know that they were still alive.

While Ralf stood in shock for a moment the spirits took advantage of his distraction and grab him as well. Sam looked around seeing the whole group under attack. She looked towards Danny seeing him looking just as annoyed as she was. "Screw it." Sam said giving Danny a knowing look.

"Going ghost." Danny yelled as his body began to glow.

"What the?" Ralf gasped looking towards Danny. But a ghastly familial growl caught his ears making him look towards Sam in utter amazement. The spirit still held Sam as she transformed, and he soon found himself faced with an angry pair of teeth. Sam roared forcing the spirit to release her. She swung her tail, knocking him away. "Impossible." Ralf gasped as a tear fell from his startled eyes. Sam flew away, towards the rest of group.

"Danny Phantom?" Jim gasped seeing Danny shooting his ghost ray at the spirit holding a stunned Ralf. Danny didn't react to their surprise. He flew up beside Sam and both easily started defending the rest of the group.

"It's not possible, it just not possible." Ralf muttered unable to break himself from his shock. He stared in amazement watching Sam and Danny battle the large group of sprits. They didn't stand a chance against a half ghost and a dragon. The sprits gather together to try one last offensive.

Sam jumped before the group, Danny landed on top of Sam's shoulders both gazed angrily at the evil group. Sam lifted herself to stand on two legs, but as she did, an orange light started from the tip of her tail and continued up her back. As it rose to her shoulders it began to travel up Danny's legs and back. Both Danny and Sam lifted their hands, forming energy blast in both hands. Sam's eyes began to glow with the same orange light along with Danny's. Both simultaneously lifted their arms, and then both threw their blast, both growled angrily as they watched the shots hit their mark, sending the spirits running. As they left the light began to fad from Sam and Danny. Sam shook her head not understanding what just happened. "That was weird. What was that?" Danny whispered looking down at Sam just as confused as she was.

"I don't know." Sam growled.

"I can't believe it", "He's Danny Phantom", "What was that", "That must be his dragon", "Where did they come from?" Suddenly the sounds of a stunned group began to reach their ears.

"What the hell!" Jim's voice rose about the others. "How come she can control it?"

Both Sam and Danny turned to see everyone staring at them in shock. "How can this be?" Ralf gasped walking towards them.

"What now?" Sam growled looking at Danny.

"I don't know." Danny whispered not sure what they should do.

"Should we stay or run?" Sam growled eyeing the stunned group.

Ralf watched seeing that Danny understood every word she growled. "You understand her?" Ralf questioned looking towards Danny getting his attention. "Don't you?"

Danny took a deep breath and lowed himself down to the ground before Ralf. "Yeah, I do." Danny hesitated.

Ralf looked past Danny and stared obviously distressed seeing Sam. "But why?" Ralf muttered as tears began to fall from his eyes. Sam took a deep breath, then allowed herself to transform back to her human form. Danny watched warily as Ralf stepped towards her. "But…" He shuddered as Sam lifted her eyes to Ralf. "You're an innocent!" He suddenly cried throwing himself at Sam, pulling her to him as he wept. After a minute he pulled himself away, but still held Sam by her shoulders. He tilted his head seeing the silver chain around her neck. "Why?" He muttered as he carefully pulled the chain exposing the jewel she kept hidden. "How?" He asked as he lifted a hand to the pendent, but didn't dare touch it.

Sam stood speechless, not sure what to say. "Aragon." Danny broke the silence as he place a hand on Sam's free shoulder. "He cursed he with it." He continued as Ralf lifted his head to look at Danny. "She refused to be wed to him, and ended up trashing his castle. He was so angry he threw it around her neck with out thinking. But he doesn't seem to regret it."

"We trusted him." Ralf muttered as his body began to shack. "He was supposed to keep it safe." He continued as tears began to fall from his damp eyes again. "Never to be used again. Not to be used on an innocent girl." He suddenly looked back up at Danny. "It's going to kill her." He whimpered.

Danny wanted to look away, but couldn't. Despite everything that had happened to Sam, everything that she had survived, that was is greatest fear. That no matter how strong she was the pendent would still clam her life. "I know." Danny cried, now letting a few tears fall. Sam's head jerked back to Danny's surprised at his reaction. "Isn't there way of taking it off of her?" Danny cried pleading for Ralf to have an answer.

Ralf shook his head in a no gesture. "It wasn't designed to come off." Ralf cried.

Sam stood back watching the two men weep for her. She shook her head in aggravation. "Oh come on!" Sam yelled getting there attention. "You've got to be kidding me. Danny." Sam said in frustration looking primary at Danny. "How long have I had this thing on?" She said tugging her chain. "And how many times have I 'died'?" she said trying to calm them down. "It's been what, three, four times now Danny." She said making sure he was listening. "And look at me, I'm fine! I've come back every time."

Danny whipped his tears and nodded understanding what Sam was saying. But it never took his fear away.

"Wait you've died?" Jim gasped giving Sam an unbelieving look.

"Yeah. I've been beaten to death, beheaded, and run though." Sam calmly explained looking towards Jim. "Not to mention I've been beaten more times than I can count and I've healed from it all."

Jim growled angrily at Sam as she explained. "What makes you so special?" Jim yelled getting angry. "Why did you survive? Why can you control the dragon?" He yelled now standing over Sam.

Sam growled but didn't move as Jim stood over her gazing into fearless her eyes. Danny's heart jumped at Jim's aggressive movement. "Get away from her." Danny hissed as he jumped behind Jim, pulling him away from Sam.

"Get off." Jim snapped angry knocking Danny's hand away. "Why?" he yelled facing Sam again. "What the hell makes you so special?" He yelled this time grabbing Sam by her shoulder.

Heat raised in Danny's chest as Jim again threatened Sam. "I said get away!" Danny shouted gripping Jim by the back of his shirt and yanked him back. "Don't you dare touch her." Danny growled now hovering over Jim.

Jim watched as the anger radiated from Danny, he instantly regretted getting involved. "Ok ok." Jim mumbled to frightened to say more.

Danny growled one last time the forcefully pushed him away. He then turned to Sam. "Are you ok?" Danny asked in an oddly gentle voice. Sam gave him a funny look. She could have easily handed Jim if he had started anything, and Danny knew this. But she had never seen him react in such an aggressive and ruthless way. He was acting almost possessive of her.

"I'm fine Danny." Sam said still giving him a wondering look. "But are you ok?" Sam asked not quite understanding why he had reacted in such a way.

"Yeah." Danny said nodding his head. "I just, I don' t want anything to happen to you." He added softly laying his hands down on her shoulders.

"I'm fine" Sam said giving him an annoyed look. "You know I'm fine." She added again making sure he understood her annoyance.

Danny sighed softly and released his hold on her. "I know it's just," He started not sure how to explain himself. "I never had to worried before, at least not like this." He said giving her an apprehensive look.

"So you've died?" Ralf said breaking their awkward silence walking up to them.

Sam turned away from Danny almost glad he interrupted them. "Yeah. The first time Dan beat me to death. That was almost two years ago, I was 'dead' for about a week before I came back. The second time I was tortured for months then beheaded. Clockwork helped me come back faster; I was only out for two weeks, though he said under normal circumstances it would have taken me longer. The third time both Danny and I had gotten mortal wounds by being run though with a sword. That time we healed faster, only a few days."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ralf stopped Sam. "We healed? You healed him too?" He said giving Sam an amazed look.

Sam looked beside her feeling Danny placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. He's standing here isn't he?" Sam commented sarcastically.

"She's headed herself from minor wounds in record time too." Danny jumped in giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"You two are it." Ralf said almost smiling.

"We're what?" Sam asked not understanding.

"You it." Ralf now smiled. "We all saw it while you were battling, and now after hearing all that I know, your it. The true 'accursed' and the 'cursed rider'."

"We already knew that." Sam said. "He understands every word I say." Sam now growled demonstrating Danny's understanding of her dragon speech.

Ralf and Jim looked confused not understanding her words. "I understand everything she says." Danny smirked at there confusion.

"Yes, but there's more that understanding each other. She can grow stronger and develop more power." Ralf started.

"She is already more powerful." Danny started to explain.

"Yeah, when I first got the pendent all I could do was throw fire and make a sonic roar. Now I can fire energy blast from my hands, transfer energy to my tail, make a wave of sonic fire, and turn my wings in to energized blades. Not to mention I'm very fast, and strong." Sam explained.

"And today we saw another power beginning to emerge." Ralf said. "You two, your energy was becoming one. You both moved the same, formed the same attack, and fired at the same time with the same energy. I don't know if you knew it or not, but you both glowed with the same energy."

"So what are you saying?" Sam asked not fully understanding.

"What I'm saying is that you're on the brink of combining your power, making yourselves even more powerful." Ralf said almost excitedly.

"And this all has to do with this?" Sam asked pulling on her pendent.

"Not just that, but who you are. Danny's has all the right to be protective over you, that pendent should have killed you, but it's not that it didn't, it's that you didn't let it. You're very strong, and the bond you two have created is even stronger. You may even be able to stand up to Lord Plasmius." Ralf started.

"Wait, you know about the war?" Danny asked. "Its not in this plain."

"It may not be here, but it still effects us. War doesn't just affect the people involved, but everyone. The war is in the ghost zone, but the real, human world has been effected too right." Ralf giving Danny a knowing look.

"Right." Danny sighed softly. "We just need to figure out how to get back to the ghost zone."

"Yeah how hard could that be?" Sam said sarcastically. "I'm sure if there was a way, you would have left a while ago." Sam said looking at Ralf.

Ralf smirked at Sam's comments. "True. We can't just leave. But there are those who can jump between the worlds. Those who have settled their souls, but who are unwilling to pass on for one reason or another. They can jump between worlds at will. And since your still living, there's no reason you can travel with them back to the ghost zone." Ralf explained.

"Ok so where do we find someone like that." Danny said not to hopeful.

"Actually one has taken refuge here to get away from the war. He resides just a few miles from here." Ralf said pointing into the distance away from the stormy cliffs and rocky land they were in now. "We'd be happy to take you to him." He finished happy to help.

Danny though for a minute then looked towards Sam. She shrugged her shoulder but nodded in agreement. "Ok, sounds like a plan. We need to get back as soon as possible. When can we leave?" Danny asked.

Ralf smiled again. "Now." He said pulling Jim with him.

"Why do I have to come?" Jim whined eyeing Danny not wanting to be around the angry ghost boy.

"Because I shouldn't walk back alone." Ralf explained annoyed at his hesitation. "What if those sprits come back and take me. Who will talk to a demented weirdo like you then?" Ralf said knowingly. "Now come on we can't waste time." He said starting the long journey.

"Ok I know I said as soon as possible, but what's the rush?" Danny asked following closely behind Ralf.

"This plane is meant punishment in every way. Days here can equal weeks in the ghost zone. Where on our own time frame, where the ghost zone and real world for the most part are the same." Ralf explained as they continued.

"Great, who knows what's happened now." Sam said fearing for the family they had got separated from.

Danny looked back at her and took her hand. "Don't worry, we'll fix this. Stop Vlad and get everything back to normal." Danny promised squeezing her hand reassuringly.

There walk only ended up lasting a few hours, but it felt longer. They had left the rocky terrain and were now walking in an almost tropical land. There were large trees and plants, it was hot and humid, but there was no water to be seen for miles. "This is worse than the rocky land." Danny said wiping the moisture his forehead.

"I feel fine." Jim smiled, for once happy he couldn't feel a thing.

"Were almost there. See that tunnel?" Ralf said tiredly pointing towards a large cave off in the distance.

"Yeah." Sam said seeing the cool cave. "So who is this guy?" she asked.

"Don't know." Ralf said as they closed in on the cave. "All I know is that this guy got what ever he needed to rest his soul. But he decided to not move on. He's not the nicest guy around. I heard he's real scary."

"He's crazy if you ask me." Jim added.

"Great." Sam said not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

"Well hopefully he'll be able to help us. He'll be putting himself in danger taking us back to the ghost zone." Danny said as they stopped before the cave.

"So now what?" Sam asked as they all stopped before the cave.

No one moved, not knowing anything about this guy or what he'd do once he saw them. Danny shrugged and took a step forward. "Hello?" He called into the cave. But only his eco answered.

"Maybe he's not home." Jim said almost relieved that no one responded.

Danny took another step forward and lifted his hands to his mouth. "Hello?" he called louder. But again, only an echo responded. "Now what?" He asked looking back at the group. But before anyone could say anything a large, deep growl answered Danny's call.

"Oh crap." Jim jumped and cowered behind Ralf. "Why did I let you drag me into this."

"Hello?" Danny called a little softer. The same growl answered, a pair of red eerily eyes glared from the darkness. "I was wondering if you could help us." Danny said again, trying not to become fearful. The growl turned into a hiss as the crimson eyes started moving close. Danny gulped not knowing what to do. "You see we need to get back home." He tried to continue, but he was cut off by a ground shacking howl. Danny watched as the red eyes now ran at him. Danny couldn't move as he watched the creature suddenly jump from the shadows and pounce on Danny, pinning him to the ground. Danny opened his eyes seeing a large green, furry, and guard dog towering over him. "Cojo!" Danny called happily. Hearing his name the dog suddenly shrunk down to a harmless size and jumped up and down on Danny's chest.

Sam smiled happily and knelt down beside Danny. Cujo barked happily and now jumped up on Sam and started licking her face. "Wow that was unexpected." Ralf said looking at the happy reunion.

"Back when I first got my powers." Danny started laughing as the happy puppy's whiskers tickled his neck. "I help him find his squeaker toy." He explained as he rose to his feet. "We've been buds ever since." Danny said seeing the puppy finally settling down at his feet.

"He's cute." Sam said lifting the puppy in her arms. "You just need to learn to dodge that slobbery tongue of his." Sam said as Cojo licked her face.

"Well at least you know each other." Jim said moving towards Cojo still in Sam's arms. Cojo saw Jim moving towards him and he lifted his lips to show his teeth. As he moved closer Cojo started to snarl. Sam held him tighter as he tried to jump from her arms to jump at Jim. "Ok ok. I can take a hint." He said backing away from Sam and Cojo. Danny smiled happily at Sam and Cojo, glad that the puppy could tell that Jim needed to be treated as a threat.

"Anyway, Cojo." Danny started petting the puppy's head as Sam continued to hold him. "We need a ride back to the ghost zone. Can you do that?" Cojo happily barked and jumped from Sam's arms. He turned back into his full size, threatening form. He then bent down, getting himself lower so Sam and Danny could jump on his back easier.

"Well I guess that's a yes." Ralf smiled as Sam and Danny mounted the large dog. "I guess this is it." He continued as Cojo rose from the ground. "Good luck to you." He said then directed his attention to Sam. "I'm sorry to see that dreaded thing hanging from your neck. I know you've both got to despise me for it." He started sorrowfully. "But I'm glad to see that you've got enough fight in you to not let it consume you." He finished then looked back at Danny. "Take care of each other. You two have the potential to be the most powerful force the worlds have ever seen. Take back the worlds and put everything back as it should be. At least then I can know that my mistake could have done some good in this world." As he finished Cojo formed a portal before him. He let out a small whine and waited for Danny's command to go forward.

"We'll fix this. Hopefully you wont be here long." Danny smiled only at Ralf. "Ok Cojo let's go." Danny said turning away from the two lost souls.

"Thank for the help. We'll be fine." Sam assured Ralf as Cojo moved into the portal. "And I don't hate you." Sam's voice echoed though the portal as it closed.

"Forgiveness." Ralf sighed almost in tears that she could forgive him making what was cursing her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He hasn't made a move in days." Jack's voice said softly to Tucker who was sitting beside him. Both hovered over a map as they made marks on the map.

"So he still doesn't know how close we are, that's good." Tucker said softly. It had been weeks since Danny and Sam had disappeared. The group had slowly made its way towards Vlad's city going on the theory that the best place to be was as close to the enemy as possible to not be seen by him. They had established a small strong hold just outside the city, buried under the ground in tunnels that they had made to keep themselves hidden. They haven't heard from Aragon since the evacuation and had no idea on where he was or what his next move was.

"Well what is our next move, we can't just hide her forever." Maddie said sitting beside her husband.

"We've got some ghost weapons, but not enough to get past the front gate." Jack said. "We could try and sneak in, but if were caught we know Vlad won't go easy on us."

"Or we could wait to see what Aragon does. Maybe he'll get in contact with us." Tucker added not liking Jacks idea.

"Aragon has no attack plan." Jasper added. "He's probably making another hole to hide in."

"He's probably right." Maddie said sorrowfully.

"And what about Danny and Sam?" Jazz jumped in.

"We don't know where they are or if they're even alive." Matt, the other snow ghost added. A sorrowfulness silence filled the air, as they all thought of their fallen loved ones. "Sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir!" The Fright Knight yelled running into a large room that held only one large table and one chair, which was occupied by the ring of rage and crown of fire's new owner. "Lord Plasmius." The knight said falling to his knees, bowing before his master. "A message from our informants from the eastern squad."

"What is so important that you couldn't handle it yourself? You're becoming less valuable to me." Vlad hissed as he took the scroll from the knight's hands. He opened it and smiled as he read. "Interesting, there back." He chuckled crumpling the note and threw it at the knight. "Send Nocturne, with his now unlimited power source he should have no problem. And Vortex too, with clockwork out of the way he'll have nothing to stop him now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Off in an abandoned wooded ghost land a happy bark filled the quiet air. "Cojo, shhh." Danny tried to quite the puppy as a portal opened. Cojo jumped happily out of the portal but immediately whined when he realized where he was. "Yeah I'm sorry Cojo." Danny said knowing that Cojo was scared. Sam and Danny both jumped off of the dogs back as he could transform back to his puppy form.

He whimpered and rubbed against Sam's leg. "Come here." She side softly lifting the frightened puppy into her arms.

"You can go back Cojo, you don't need to stay with us." Danny said petting the puppy's head. He looked at both Sam and Danny and nuzzled closer to Sam, not wanting to leave. "Ok, but this could be dangerous." Danny warned. The puppy just licked Danny's hand when he said this and remained in Sam's arms.

"I think that means he's staying." Sam smiled at the puppy's gentle action. It was hard to believe that he was capable of becoming such a large scary dog.

"Well we got to get moving, we have to find mom and dad." Danny said motioning for Cojo to jump out of Sam's arms. Sam nodded and transformed into her dragon form. She knelt down so now Cojo could ride with her. Danny lifted the puppy onto Sam's back, then jumped on himself and held the puppy securely.

They flew for days, only resting on an as need basis. They'd see Vlad's army and would avoid getting close enough to be noticed. Now suddenly as they flew Sam noticed that there was no sign of life. From rouge ghost or Vlad's army. "This is not right." Danny said as if he was reading Sam's mind. "Something doesn't feel right."

Sam's stomach began to knot as they moved over a large open land that only held a dead filed of grass. The wind began to blow, softly at first, then stronger as they moved though the land. Dirt from the ground began to mix with the wind, making it harder to see. "Sam, try landing till this blows over." Danny called covering his eyes as the wind intensified. Sam growled acknowledge that she heard him and lowered her self. As she hovered just inches from the ground Sam stopped. She couldn't see but she swore she heard something. "Sam." Danny yelled again. Sam knew he wanted her to land, but something was telling her to get as far away as she could. Her fears were soon confirmed as a large chain fly over her neck. Sam roared in surprise and threw Danny and Cojo off her back just as more chains flew across her back, pulling her down.

"Sam!" Sam could hear Danny yelling but couldn't make out where he was.

Danny was thrown a good distance away from Sam, but the sand storm still raged around him enough that he couldn't see what was going on. "Sam!" Danny yelled, but he couldn't see or hear anything with the wind beating around him. He felt Cojo at his feet; he lifted the puppy to his arms so he would not lose him too. "Sam!" Danny tried to move but the wind just kept coming stronger and stronger forcing him to stop completely.

Sam continued to growl and fight. She lit her wings up with energy and cut the metal chains from her. She tried to open her eyes, but the wind didn't allow her to. "Clockwork isn't here to save you this time." Sam heard Vortex's just as another chain wrapped around her neck. Sam roared rising up on to her hind legs, only to have them pulled out from under her as two chains wrapped around her legs. Then as she fell, her forearms were captured. Sam growled angry and rolled her body trying to free herself, only to find more chains wrapping around her. Sam suddenly felt her head jerked forwarded.

"This will make things easier." Nocturne's voice laughed. Sam squinted her eyes open just enough to see Vortex funneling a misty air coming from Nocturne into her face. Sam tried to avoid breathing in the sickening vapors but she couldn't hold her breath forever. Vortex kept the air around her face and as soon as she took a breath the full amount of the haze filled her lunges, making her dizzy almost immediately. "Just relax." He laughed as he watched Sam begin to fight less and less.

"Lets get our of here." Vortex said seeing that Sam was now no longer going to fight them.

"Right." Nocturne agreed and formed portal around them, taking Vortex and Sam with him.

"Sam!" Danny continued to call, the suddenly the winds died, the air cleared and Danny found himself alone on the land. "Sam!" Danny yelled, dropping Cojo and started looking for any sign as to what happened. Cojo sniffed around hopping to get a sent, but with the wind there was none to be found. Danny fell to his knees Cojo sat at his side. Danny grabbed a hand full of already dead grass. "Vlad…" He growled crumpling the blades in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's going to be waking up soon." Vortex's voice swirled in Sam's foggy mind. She was starting to become aware of her body again as the drugs wore off.

"That's fine, this is going to take care of all our problems anyway." Vlad's voice came into Sam's mind, almost instantly waking her up.

Sam growled as she opened her eyes finding Vlad standing at her snout smiling happily. The same chains that were used to capture her were holding her, she couldn't move. "You might be wondering why I didn't take Danny while I was at it." Vlad starting ignoring Sam's growls. "You see you're my only real threat. Danny, he's nothing but a hopeless nuance, and with you on my side he won't even be that."

Sam snorted when Vlad implied that she was going to be working for him. "Oh don't worry, this is going to explain everything." Vlad said holding up a small black box. He handed it to Vortex and he rose up over Sam. "See that box is going to make you see that I'm not the enemy." Vlad smiled as Vortex hovered over the back of Sam's head making her start to struggle to get away. Vortex hit a button on the box that produced two long needles out of the front of it. He then proceeded to jam the device behind Sam's head, just below her skull. Sam snarled in pain as the needles drove into her spine. "Danny is the real enemy here." Vlad continued to talk as Sam growled sacking her head. He then produced a small remote form his pocket and hit the one button that was on it. Sam suddenly let out a snap yelp and felt her head become clouded. "That's right." Vlad's voice continued to fill her head. "You obey me now." He smiled as he watched her eyes glaze over in a red tint. Her body stopped all signs of struggling. "Let her up." Vlad commanded.

"Sir?" Vortex asked unsure of his order.

"I said let her up!" Vlad yelled now angry that he would question his word. Vortex nodded and all at once blew the chains away from Sam's body. Sam stood up and looked at Vortex, then at Vlad. She stared at him for a good minute, and then suddenly dropped to her four knees, bowing to him. "See it's just that easy." Vlad smiled pocketing the remote. He walked forwarded and patted Sam on the snout. "That's right. Good girl." Vlad praised. Sam opened her red hazed eyes and grumbled contently. "With you on my side there's no stopping me from taking over the real world now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can roam where ever you please in the city." Vlad spoke as he rode Sam around the city, showing her around. "Feel free to eat what ever you like. A few missing humans is no big deal." He said as they rounded a corner. "This building is where Nocturne keeps the humans he uses as his power sources. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he was missing a few." Vlad laughed as he showed Sam a building full of sleeping humans and ghost. "Oh and over there." He said pointing to another building across the street. "That's where I keep a few just for fun. There easy to scare, it's like a stress reliever." He said happily jumping off Sam and opened the door leading her inside. It was a wear house filled with cages of humans all huddled at the back of the cages. Sam looked up and down the rows not really acknowledging anyone.

As she closed in on the last cage two people jumped to the front of the cage as Vlad and Sam stopped before it. "Sam?" an unfortunately familiar voice spoke quietly. Sam looked seeing her mother and father standing before her in rags. Vlad smiled watching to see how she would react. But Sam didn't respond, just stared passed them as if she didn't see them. "Samantha it's us." Sam's father pleaded reaching out of the cage.

Sam growled softly and took a step back and turned away form them as if they sickened her. "Samantha please." Her mother reached out, touching Sam's back. Sam suddenly whipped around, and snarled at the two.

"Sam?" Her father spoke once more. Sam then opened her mouth and let loose a fierce roar over the two, scaring them to the back of the cage.

"See its loads of fun!" Vlad laughed as he slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I knew you'd love it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny growled as he flew full speed towards where he knew where Vlad's city was thanks to a map that he had stolen from a passing army. He didn't stop for any thing, didn't stop to avoid Vlad's army's, they knew he was back anyway. The army's would try and stop him, but with Cojo by his side, they were no problem to deal with. He was now less than an hour from the city. He was determined to get Sam back and deal with Vlad himself. As he got closer he passed over a land that caused him to stop for a moment. He looked down at it seeing multiple holes dug in the ground. He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Was that Danny?" Jasper gasped as he watched out of one of the look out spots. He turned and ran as fast as he could to find Jack or Maddie. Finally as he came to another watch post he saw Maddie. "To the west!" Jasper called surprising Maddie.

"What?" Maddie gasped seeing Jasper rushing up to her.

"Look to the west, its Danny." Jasper gasped out of breath. Maddie instantly trained her scope on Danny.

"It is him." Maddie smiled in disbelief. "How do we get his attention?" Maddie wondered as she watched her son flying over the land.

"I know." Jasper said jumping up to the opening of the hole. He lifted a Fenton Wrist Ray and aimed it at Danny.

"What are you doing?" Maddie panicked fearing he would hurt Danny.

"It's ok." Jasper said firing.

Danny flew as fast as he could over the land. Suddenly a flash of light flew before his eyes. He shook his head and watched as the ray flew past and hit a rock. "That didn't look like a ghost ray." He said looking back to find the organ of the blast. He saw another hole in the ground. "There." He said to Cojo as he flew down to the land. Danny landed just before the hole but didn't enter.

"Great one!" Jaspers voice rose from the hole.

Danny frowned not understanding at first. "Danny!" His mothers voice now rose from the hole.

"Mom?" Danny questioned leaning in the hole. Suddenly he found a pair of furry arms pulling him in.

"Great one, your ok!" Jasper yelled holding Danny tightly. Danny watched as Cojo jumped in beside them not knowing what to do.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled freeing him from Jaspers hold and now held him herself.

"Mom." Danny returned her affection and held her tightly.

"I though we lost you for good." Maddie sniffled letting Danny go.

"What are you guys doing here? Why didn't you meet up with Aragon?" Danny asked now seeing the elaborate tunnels that they had built.

"Come with us, your father and Jazz will be so excited to see you, we'll explain everything inside." Maddie explained happily pulling Danny along the tunnels till they came to a large room in the middle of the caverns.

"Danny!" Tucker's voice rose from the room first.

"Danny boy!" Danny's father grabbed him from the side before Danny knew what was happening.

"I'm so glad your ok." Jazz said softly squeezing her arms in around Danny and her fathers.

"Dude what happened." Tucker asked as Jazz and Jack released Danny to Tucker's arms. "We were so worried."

"Where's Sam?" as Jack asked silence filled the room.

"Vlad." Danny said angry.

"We'll get her back." Tucker assured him.

"I know." Danny said nodding at Tucker. "Where is everyone else? Where's Aragon?" Danny asked.

"He never got in contact with us." Maddie answered softly. "We've been hiding and waiting for something, but we haven't heard anything.

"He's not going to attack." Danny assumed shacking his head in disappointment.

"That's our theory." Tucker said softly.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked the group, but no one answered. "We've got to get Sam back first." He said hoping that they would be able to help.

"We don't have a lot of weapons or men or should I say ghost power." Jack said brokenly.

"There's got to be a way?" Danny sighed softly sitting by Cojo, patting the puppy as he tried to think of a way to free Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat on the ledge of city hall, aka Vlad's command center sitting still watching over the land like stone griffin. "Sam!" Fright Knight called from the street below. Sam snorted and looked down at him fixing him with her red hazy gaze. "Vlad wants you." He said stepping aside as she jumped down beside the knight. "I don't know what's its about if he wants you it's got to be important." He explained as he led the way to Vlad's main chamber.

"There you are!" Vlad yelled as the two walked into the room.

"Sorry sir." Fright Knight started apologizing, but Vlad grunted in distaste. The Fright Knight looked back at Sam seeing her bowing, as she should when greeting Vlad.

"Even the dog knows her manners." Vlad grumbled as Fright Knight quickly corrected himself and bowed.

"I've decided to give you one last chance to prove yourself to me Fright Knight." Vlad said passing before him. "It's time we'll take care of the Fenton's once and for all." He said leading them to a table in the middle of the room that held a map of the ghost zone.

"You know where they are?" Fright Knight said in disbelief.

"I've always known where they were." Vlad snapped quickly. "I wouldn't allow them so close to the city if I didn't know what they were up to." He said quickly marking a spot on the map.

"That's right out side the city." The Fright Knight said, shocked not only that they had gotten so close, but also that Vlad knew and didn't do anything about them sooner.

"I think it's time now, since we've got the dragon under control, that we take care of them." Vlad started looking at Sam who was listening intently. "Take how every many troops you think you'll need, and with Sam it should be no problem." He said motioning towards the door where troops had filled the back of the room.

"There's one more thing, Maddie." Vlad said more softly as he placed a picture of her on the table. "She is to be unharmed and brought right to me." He explained quickly. "This is your last chance to redeem yourself, don't mess it up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny sat outside of the entrance of a tunnel keeping watch along with Cojo. He still had no idea on how to get Sam out with out getting captured himself. "What do you think Cojo?" Danny asked as he petted the puppy's head. He only responded with a yawn and licked Danny's hand. "That all I got too." He sighed as he looked back down at the tunnels. As he sat there a distant growl caught his ears. Danny looked puzzled for a moment then looked up at the sky and saw nothing. "Must be tired." Danny said looking away gain, but the growl found his ears again. Danny looked again and still didn't see anything. Danny jumped down from the post into the tunnels below. He looked around until he saw someone walk by. "Jazz." Danny called getting her attention.

"What's up?" Jazz stopped and walked over to Danny.

"Do you hear anything?" Danny asked motioning to the outside of the hole.

Jazz sat quite for a minute. "Sorry Danny…. Wait…." Jazz whispered closing her eyes, training her ears to find the noise. "Sounds like rumbling." She said softly opening her eyes.

"Like growling?" Danny asked further.

"I guess." Jazz said still trying to make out the noise. "What is it?" She asked looking at Danny strangely.

"I don't know, I don't see anything." Danny said looking again.

Jazz rose next to him and looked too. "There." She said pointing at a speck in the distance.

Danny pulled a scope from his side and looked through it hoping his suspicion was right. Jazz watched as his lips pulled into a smile. "Look." Danny said handing her the scope happily. "Cojo, go get everyone." He told the puppy happily as he watched Jazz look in the scope.

Jazz looked through the scope and watched as a dragon figure began to enter it. "Sam." She smiled handing the scope back to Danny.

"Come on!" Danny yelled pulling Jazz from the hole out onto the surface of their base.

"Danny we shouldn't be out here." Jazz warned as he pulled her out.

"It's Sam, we got to get her attention." Danny yelled happily transforming into his ghost side as Cojo, followed by everyone else joined them outside the base.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, a bit of annoyance entered his voice, nervous about being out in the open.

"It's Sam!" Danny yelled happily pointing at her closer from.

Danny's father lifted his scope to get a better look, but as he look his face fell. "She's not alone." He said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked lifting his scope to see. "Oh no." He gasped. It was Sam, but riding on her back was the Fright Night, followed by skeleton ghost. "What is she doing?"

"Now what?" Tucker asked as the army came into full view.

"Get everyone back underground." Jack yelled taking Maddie's hand. But as he ran, Danny saw Sam form an energy blast in her hand.

"No wait." Danny yelled pulling his parents back just as Sam threw the blast, aiming right at there closest entrance, caving it in.

"Make this easy on yourselves and just give up." Fright Knight laughed as Sam hit the ground, roaring over everyone as the battle began.

"Sam!" Danny yelled running up to her, but as he looked in her eyes, he saw the red haze. Sam growled and lifted her hand and swatted Danny away from everyone, her eyes set on finding Maddie first.

As Danny fell he felt completely helpless. He knew couldn't hurt Sam, even when they would practice he would be extra careful not to hurt her. Worst still she was a lot stronger than he was, he couldn't even restrain her if he wanted to. Danny watched as she roared over Tucker and his family, bringing them to there knees.

"Sam stop!" Danny could here Tucker yell as Sam lifted her hand, forming and energy attack in her hand.

"I've got to stop her." Danny yelled taking off full speed at Sam. Just as Sam was about to strike Tucker, he slammed into the side of her, forcing her to stumble back, and knocking the Fright Night form her back. "What did you do to her?" Danny yelled towards the Fright Night.

"Vlad just made her see things his way." The Fright Night laughed as Sam stood up and snarled at Danny. "Take care of that whelp, we'll take care of the rest." The Fright Night commanded Sam.

Sam growled in such a way that Danny couldn't even understand her. Sam hissed and lunged at Danny bearing her teeth. Danny jumped into the air and took of with Sam at his heals. Sam hissed, being faster than Danny, she swung at him with her energized tall, knocking him off balance, stopping him in midair. "I won't hurt you Sam." Danny yelled not moving away form Sam. Sam only hissed and fired a ball of fire from her mouth. Danny avoided the attack, but didn't see Sam move and was now under him and blasted him up higher in the sky. Danny's head spun as he was hit with the fire. He looked back seeing Sam charging another tail strike. Instead of dodging the attack, he flew towards her, landing on her back; unable to use her tail to attack she roared and started thrashing to get him off of her. But Danny held tight, he knew all her moves and was prepared. Getting frustrated, Sam hissed and arched her back and flew towards the ground. Danny watched as Sam planed in throwing herself in to ground to get him off. Danny scrambled to Sam's front, but she stopped her charge and grabbed Danny and threw him into the ground instead. Sam then rose into the air and continued to blast the ground where Danny fell. Danny sat, trying to hold an ecto shield up to protect him. Finally the shield broke, and one shot landed before Danny, knocking him away. Sam hovered over the sight as the dust settled, waiting to make sure the job was done. "Sam stop it!" Danny yelled suddenly flying form the dust, throwing an ecto blast at Sam, hitting her chest. Sam whined at the impact, but quickly retaliated with her own fire blast. Danny continued to fly towards her, dodging her attacks until he came up to her level. Sam stopped attacking at hovered snarling at Danny. Danny looked into Sam's once lavender eyes that now glowed in red hatred. "Sam, it's me Danny." Danny pleaded for her to snap out of it. "I'm not going to hurt you." Danny continued, but this only enraged Sam more. She growled and charged, firing at Danny. "Sam please!" Danny tried convincing her as he dodged the attacks. As Sam came up to him she energized her wings and slammed them in to Danny, sending him crashing into the ground. Sam followed and stood over Danny snarling, bearing her teeth angry at him. "Sammy please, I love you." Danny still tried to convince her. Sam's eyes still glowed red as she lifted her hand to deliver one last blow. "I love you." But nothing he could say would stop her motion. She released energy right on to Danny, knocking him out right there. Once she watched and made sure there was no more movement form the body, she lifted his motionless body into her mouth and carried him to where the Fight Knight was waiting with the other already captive.

"Great job. Vlad will be pleased." Fright Knight said taking Danny's body form Sam. Sam only growled in response and knelt down for the Knight to get on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke becoming very aware that his head was pounding. He tried to open his eyes but the light hurts his eyes. His whole body hurt but as he woke he remembered the events that had accrued. He again opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. He looked around seeing everyone, with exception to his mother bound to the walls of a room. "Oh man your up." Tucker's voice came from beside him. Danny looked to his side seeing Tucker looking at him worriedly. "You ok?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

Danny shook his head hoping to clean it, and then looked back at Tucker. "Yeah I think so, my body is pounding." He said softly.

"Well she didn't go easy on you." Tucker said softly.

"What happened?" Danny asked still trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Well after we got our asses beat, the Fright Knight brought us here, were in Vlad's city. He said that he'd be in to deal with us soon." Tucker said softly. "We've just been trying to not get any attention." He said motioning beside him. Danny looked seeing everyone lifting there heads looking at Danny, showing him that they were all ok.

"Where's mom?" Danny asked.

"Don't know." Jack answered sadly.

"Most likely Vlad's got her some where special." Tucker said what everyone else was thinking.

"And Sam?" Danny asked again.

"I think she's standing guard." Tucker said, but suddenly noise could be heard from outside the door.

"Great job. I knew you'd be the key to my victory." Vlad's voice originated form outside. Sam's growling followed as the door clicked open, exposing Sam and Vlad walking into the room followed by a group of skeleton ghosts. "Ah, nice to see everyone is up." Vlad smiled particularly at Danny.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny automatically demanded.

"From you, nothing. I'm just here to sort you out." Vlad smiled sinisterly. "Ok let's see… you, you, you, you, and you." He said pointing at Dani, Tucker and his parents. "They can go to Nocturnes building." Vlad directed the skeleton ghost. "And let's see, you and you." He said pointing to Jazz and Cojo. "You can go to the relaxation building." He said with a laugh as the skeleton ghost took Jazz away. "And you three fuzz balls, put them with the rest of the snow ghost in the prisons." He added pointing to Riley, Matt and Jasper. "And Jack, I've got a special spot for you, right next to my thrown." He said smiling at Jack.

"Really?" Jack said not trusting him.

"Of course, I need a good punching bag close by." Vlad laughed as Jack was taken from the room. "And that just leave's you young Daniel." Vlad said stopping before Danny. You'll stay here, alone." Vlad said simply.

"That's it." Danny said no believing Vlad.

"Oh come now Daniel, what could be worse for you. Sitting alone in a cell all by your self, having your dragon walking around guarding it." Vlad responded smiling up at Sam.

"What did you do to her?" Danny demanded now feeling his strength returning.

"I just made her see things my way." Vlad answered simply turning to Sam. "Now whose a good girl." Vlad said happily. Sam growled and lowered her head so Vlad could pet her. "That's right you are." Vlad said seeing Danny becoming angry. Sam growled again and rolled onto her back. "Whose my best girl." Vlad now spoke in baby talk as he rubbed Sam's stomach like well-trained puppy. "That's right, you're my special girl aren't you. Who's got those pretty scarlet eyes… that right you do!" Vlad finished letting Sam stand back up, she was actually wagging her tail like a playful puppy. "Now you say an guard this big bad ghosty, ok?" He said still speaking in baby talk. Sam just smiled and let out another happy growl nuzzled against Vlad before he left. "Aww, my pretty dragon loves me." Vlad said knowing how to get to Danny. "Don't worry I'll be back." He said as he walked out of the room, leaving Danny alone with a severely brainwashed Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vlad smiled happily to himself as he walked into his command room. "Where's Danny?" Maddie's voice called from the side of the room.

Vlad signed and looked towards where she was kept chained to a wall. On the other side Jack sat glaring enraged at Vlad. "It's always, where's this and why did you do that. Leave me alone woman!" Vlad yelled in Maddie's direction.

"Don't yell at her!" Jack jumped to Maddie's defense.

"And you quite." Vlad yelled firing an ecto blast at Jack, hitting him, sending him to the floor.

"Sir!" The Fright Knight ran into the room half bowing as he ran up to Vlad. "We've got a small problem." He said jumping to the table in the center of the room.

"What is it now?" Vlad growled as the Knight hit a button on the table and a screen jumped up from the floor.

"Sir look." The Fright Knight said as the image on the screen came in. On the screen was a battle starting. "They caught us by surprise, they've already breached the first defenses."

Vlad growled, as he looked seeing two dragons leading the attack. "Aragon and Dora. I knew they'd show them selves eventually." Maddie and Jack looked at each other in disbelief. "Get Nocturne and Vortex out there with our forces, I'll join them in a minute." Vlad said getting ready to take his leave.

"Sir, what about me?" The Fright Knight asked hopefully.

Vlad looked back a bit annoyed. "You…. You watch these two, don't let they do any thing funny." He said leaving the room. "Dam Knight." Vlad cursed as he left the room and headed down a hallway towards the room he left Sam and Danny in. "I'll take care of that rebellion as soon as I get my dragon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny watched Sam as she laid on the floor staring at the door where Vlad had left. "You can't be serious Sam." Danny said trying to get some kind of reaction out of her. Sam huffed and looked back at Danny then back at the door. "Sam come on snap out of it." Danny tried again. Sam just yawned and still didn't look back at him. Danny took a deep breath. He could see the black box attached to her head. He knew if it was anything like the collars Vlad made it would be hard to snap Sam out of it. "Sam please just look at me." Danny finally said in a soft pleading voice. "Please Sam." Sam growled and did turn to look at Danny. "Sam you don't remember me at all." Danny continued to plead hoping she would continue to listen. "Come on Sammy. It's me Danny. I'm your boyfriend, your partner, your rider, come on you've got to remember me." Sam just looked at him board and didn't respond further. "Sam please, you've got to remember me. Come here." He begged hoping she's listen. Sam huffed and sat up with her head at the level of Danny's chest. "Take a good look Sam, please you've got to remember me." Sam rolled her eyes quickly over him and even started to sniff him like a curious dog. She stopped and sniffed close to his face, making his hair blow around and tickle his neck. He laughed slightly at the sensation. Sam jumped back and looked almost spooked at the noise he produced. Sam again leaned in and exhaled deeply again blowing his head round causing him to laugh again. Sam leaned back and growled entertained at his reaction. "Stop it Sammy." Danny laughed as Sam did it again. Sam didn't listen and continued to tickle Danny. Finally Sam let out a small growl of laugher. Danny smiled hoping he was getting though to her. "See we'd play like this all the time." Danny said, but then looked around. "Well almost like this, you never had me tied up before." He laughed. Sam tilted her head close to Danny's so their noses were touching. "Sam please remember." Danny pleaded softly. He then put a gentle kiss on her nose, this forced Sam to reel back as if she had been hit. Danny watched confused as Sam snarled at him. She turned back around and looked back towards the door ignoring Danny again. "I'm, I'm sorry Sam." Danny whimpered softly. "I lost you."

Suddenly the door flew open and Vlad stood in the doorway. "Come on Sam let's go." Vlad commanded. Sam stood up and wagged her tail happily as Vlad jumped onto her back.

"Where are you taking her?" Danny demanded.

"We got to take care of a little problem." Vlad said quickly. "Lets go." He said commanding Sam out of the room.

"Now what." Danny said exhaling deeply seeing his ghost sense going off. "Oh that's an idea." He smiled seeing his icy breath. He then turned and began to breath on him metal binds hoping the ice would crack them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maddie and Jack sat not knowing what to do as they watched the Fright Knight pass the room playing guard. Suddenly Maddie got an idea. Her suit had a ton of hidden compartments, and in one she should have a lock picking kit. She silently motioned to Jack by pulling her pockets exposing the kit. Jack smiled and nodded understandingly. "Hey Fright Knight." Jack started get his attention. The Knight turned looking annoying at Jack. "How come you're stuck in here and not out in battle with everyone else." Jack started.

"Some one has to watch you two." The Knight answered quickly.

"Come on, any idiot can do that." Jack said trying to get on the Knights nerves as Maddie worked her lock. "Did you make Vlad mad at you?" Jack joked.

"Shut it." The Knight said quickly not wanting to explain himself.

"Aww, I think we found the problem." Jack laughed. "No so tough any more and Vlad has new favorites."

"I said shut it!" The Knight yelled raising his hand to Jack. But before he could fire, he was hit from the back by a well-aimed shot by Maddie.

"Nice shot honey." Jack said watching the Knight fall and his wife walking past him.

"Oh come on Jack, we got to find everyone else." Maddie said freeing Jack. "Do you remember where they were holding all of you?"

As Jack stood up he pulled Maddie with him. "This way." He said leading her down a hallway Vlad had just emerged form minutes ago with Sam. He stopped and turned at a door. "This one." He said opening the door.

As they opened the door, and ecto blast fired. Both ducked instinctively and looked towards the source. "Danny?" Maddie questioned looking up seeing the figure of her son in the haze.

"Mom?" Danny said jumping down, removing his metal binds. He smiled seeing her and his father unharmed and free. "We got to get out of here." Danny said quickly.

"Aragon is here." Jack jumped in quickly.

"Really!" Danny said shocked. "That's where he went with Sam."

"Probably." Maddie assumed.

"Ok, you two get out of here. I'm going to find him and Sam." Danny said floating off the ground.

"We'll find everyone else and see if we can't start a rebellion in the city." Jack said confidently.

"Alright, just be careful." Danny said as they left the room.

"You too." Maddie said softly. "Get Sam back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vlad flew with Sam out of the city and headed strait for Aragon and his forces. "I've been waiting for you." Vlad yelled as he road to the front of the battle.

"Were done hiding, it's time to take care of you once and for all." Aragon yelled in his dragon form.

"Funny I was almost going to say the same thing." Vlad laughed as Sam shot a ball of fire onto Aragon. Aragon hissed as he was hit and fired his own attack at Sam and Vlad. But before Sam or Vlad could retaliate they were both hit full force by an ecto blast to their side. Vlad was thrown from Sam's back both hit the ground hard.

Sam got up and immediately hissed seeing Danny flying towards them. Sam threw a fireball at him, but he easily dodged the attack. "I don't want to fight you Sam." Danny still pleaded for her to stop. Sam hissed and threw more fire at him as he flew closer. Sam took of as well and started flying to chase Danny.

Vlad looked up a little shook by the attack. He looked up seeing Danny and Sam in batter over him. "I'll take care of that pest once and for all." He said firing up at both Sam and Danny forcing both to fall. Both landed next to each other as Vlad walked up to Danny, ignoring Sam's prone body. "You've been a thorn in my side for to long Daniel." Vlad hissed pulling Danny from the ground by the scruff of his collar. He rose up in the air, pulling Danny with him as he spoke.

Danny looked into Vlad's eyes, still dazed from the attack. His head flopped down towards Sam, who he saw slowly rising to her feet. "You lost again boy." Vlad's voice pulled Danny's attention back towards the dreaded ghost. "You're family, your friends, your city, and your dragon." Vlad hissed. By this time Sam had taken flight and now hovered just behind Vlad. "You've failed them all." Vlad looked back towards Sam and smiled sinisterly. "Time to end this." Vlad growled forming a ball of energy in his free hand. Danny looked past him towards Sam. Sam just stared intensively back at him, almost like she was trying to communicate with him. Danny watched, just as Vlad lifted his arm to deliver the final blast, Sam let out a soft growl and quickly turned, revealing to Danny her energized tail, just as she spun and slammed the weapon into Vlad's back, forcing him to release both his attack and Danny. The blast sent him flying a few yards into the sky, just as Sam flew and caught Danny

As Vlad recovered from the blast he heard growling began to originate from just below him. He could see Sam flying towards him with Danny sitting high on her back with a look of triumph on his face. "Good show." Vlad clapped as he watched them rise to his level in the sky. "You played me good dragon. I though that maybe the box shorted out when I shot you down, but it wasn't working at all was it." Vlad said obviously mad.

Sam gave him a sly grin along with a mocking growl. "If she really wanted to kill me, trust me she could have easily done it a long time ago." Danny taunted.

"That's too bad, at lease she would have been merciful." Vlad yelled suddenly firing at them. Sam moved quickly and easily evaded the attack and began charging towards Vlad. Danny started firing ecto blast at Vlad, all the while Sam continued to charge towards him. Just as they were about to crash, Sam slightly elevated her flight, flying right over Vlad, grabbing the crown of fire as she few past. Suddenly down on the battle field the skeleton ghost stopped there fighting and looked up at the battle unsure what to do, temporally ending the battle. Aragon's forces quickly took advantage in the pause of battle and began to over take and capture as many skeleton ghosts as they could.

Vlad looked towards Sam, eyes blazing with rage. "You'll regret that dragon!" Vlad yelled suddenly giving chase. Sam quickly dropped allowing herself to pick up speed as she fell towards the ghost land. She allowed Vlad to continue the chase, hoping it would make him become disorientated. "Sam what's your plan here?" Danny yelled holding on to Sam's neck hoping she knew what she was doing.

Sam shrugged and growled. "Don't really know, how do you kill a ghost?" Sam growled.

"But he's got a human half, would it even work?" Danny thought out load.

Suddenly Sam was hit with an idea. "The Fenton dream catcher!" She growled suddenly turning back towards Aragon.

"If we can separate him maybe it will weaken him." Danny finished understanding Sam's idea. "But where would that be?"

"Aragon." Sam growled now dodging random ecto blast coming from behind them. "When we found you under attack from the Fright Knight Aragon made sure to grab any ghost weapons he could find. Go get it from Aragon, I'll keep Vlad occupied." As Sam said this she began to from two energy blasts in her hands. She slowed down allowing Danny to jump from her back, then suddenly stopped, turned and fired at the unprepared Vlad. With out giving Vlad a chance to recover, Sam charged towards him quickly, grabbing in her jaws and began to fly higher.

"You'll pay for that!" Vlad yelled from Sam's jaws and fired an ecto blast at her throat. Sam hissed in pain and released Vlad. Vlad looked the crown still held tightly in Sam's claws. "Give that back and I'll go easy on you." Vlad growled angrily. Sam only responded with a fire blast, that Vlad avoided. But Sam quickly gave flight again, starting their chase all over again. She allowed Vlad to stay close to her, but far enough away that he could not grab her. This teasing motion forced Vlad to stay unfocused on anything but her. Sam led him into the city and began to weave between buildings, with Vlad always right behind her. Suddenly Sam took a sharp turn and as Vlad followed he ran head first into a mess of ecto netting. Danny hovered just below the ground at watched as Vlad's ghost half was forced away from his human half. Human Vlad lifted his head from the ground he had fallen from and looked up at his ghost side. Danny watched as fear entered the human's eyes for the first time.

Vlad's ghost half roared almost in excitement. "Finally! Free from that weaker half!" he shouted as he fired ecto blast at his human half forcing him to take refuge behind a building. "Now to finish you two off." Vlad hissed turning his attention back towards Sam and Danny. "I guess I should thank you first. That soft half was holding me back. Now you've released my full power!" He laughed as suddenly his body began to grow rising up in the ghost sky.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Danny muttered as he jumped onto Sam's back as she rose trying to rise above the now towering ghost. Sam stopped now hovering right in Vlad's face.

Vlad opened his eyes and laughed as he saw how small Danny and Sam had become. "Pesky bugs." Vlad laughed as he swatted Sam knocking her down from. Sam quickly recovered and both Sam and Danny began firing at any part of Vlad they happened to be in front of. "Knock that off!" Vlad roared swatting Sam away. But they continued their onslaught of attacks, though they both knew they weren't doing enough damage. Finally getting to annoyed Vlad grabbed Sam and Danny in his hands like they were flies. Sam roared and tried to get away. She bit and fired in the palm of his hand but he did not release them. "Look your bit size now." Vlad laughed as he lifted both Sam and Danny to his mouth. He smiled happily as he swallowed them whole. "Got my crown back." He laughed happily as he turned his attention towards the city. "With out my human half holding me back I no longer need any of this." He yelled beginning to fire in his own city.

"That was gross." Sam hissed as she hovered holding Danny just above the hole that she assumed was Vlad's stomach.

"Tell me about it." Danny moaned pulling himself back onto Sam's back. "But now we've got the advantage." Danny smiled. Sam snarled in agreement. Both Sam and Danny's eyes began to glow orange. Sam allowed herself to be consumed by the light, and soon even Danny who sat atop her shoulders began to glow. The light took over them both and began to expand, filling Vlad's body.

Outside of Vlad's body ghost began to point at a small orange light that seemed to be glowing from inside of his chest. Vlad stopped his attack, feeling a warm sensation filling him. He looked down, seeing the light as well. "It's hot." Vlad winced beginning to hold his chest where the burning sensation started. "It's hot!" He yelled again as the pain became more intense. Suddenly he fell to his knees, he started gasping for air still holding his chest. "What's happening to me?" he yelled as the watched the light grow and began to fill his body. Soon the light consumed his whole body. He started yelling but as soon as the light filled him it began to fade. Suddenly a tingling feeling filled his hands. He lifted his hands seeing them starting to turn to ecto goo. "What's happening to me?" He gasped as he watched his hands and soon his arm disappear into ecto goo. As the slime hit the ground it began to smoke and fade away. Aragon's army, everyone who had been capture, humans and ghosts watched in amazement as Vlad's body suddenly turned completely into ecto goo and fell to nothingness. The only thing that remained in the sky where Vlad had been only seconds ago was a small orange light that slowly floated down into the city and the orange light soon filled the sky and everyone in it. As quickly as the city had been transported to the ghost zone months ago, it was returned to the real world. As the orange light faded ghost and humans soon found themselves free from any binds that were holding them. Nocturnes sleeping slaves began to wake. Prisons were released and the city became, as every one had once known it. It was as if nothing happened at all. Human family were reunited, building repaired. A ghost portal still hovered overhead, allowing any ghost to flee back to their homes in the ghost zone.

"Jazz, Tucker, Dani!" Jack and Maddie's voice filled the air as they ran towards the people they had gotten separated from. The two family's smiled excitedly for a minute as they got their bearings back. "Is everyone alright?" Maddie asked seeing everyone was now with them with an expectation of Danny and Sam.

"Yeah I think so." Tucker's father said with one hand on his wife's shoulder, the other on his son's.

"What happened to Danny and Sam?" Dani asked from Jacks side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fenton's and Foley's cowered the city for hours hoping to find any signs of Danny or Sam. They watched, as everyone seemed to return to their lives as if nothing had happened. "I don't get it, where are they?" Jack said tiredly as both families sat and rested outside of the Fenton's home.

"And how come everyone is acting like nothing happened." Dani said seeing a pair of happy joggers running down the street without a care in the world.

"You've got to love the human mind." A voice rose from behind the group.

Everyone turned seeing a baby ghost quickly changed into an adult ghost. "Clockwork?" Dani said recognizing the ghost friend.

Clockwork smiled and nodded at the girl. "Humans have the unique ability to be manipulated so easily." He started to explain. "A little help from the master of all time and the counsel support anything is possible." He bragged as he changed into his older self. "You'll be happy to know that the ring of rage and crown of fire have been safely returned to there proper place with the observers, and are currently being studied to find a way to destroy them. Obviously just hiding them doesn't work." He explained happily.

"And Danny and Sam." Jack asked not even bothering to find out anything about this ghost. "Where?"

"That orange light." Clockwork began to explain. "That was them. They have discovered a unique ability to combined their power to do just about anything. Breakdown a ghost to ecto goo, return a whole city to its rightful place in the real world, and even fix all the building and destruction. There quite a team." He said smiling knowingly.

"That's incredible." Tucker said stunned.

"But where are they now?" Maddie asked only concerned if they were hurt or not.

"Inside." Clockwork said turning to the open door. "I brought them here after they reformed back to there normal forms." He explained as everyone piled inside only to see Danny and Sam both passed out and thrown in the floor.

"Gee thanks." Jack said sacristy turning to find Clockwork gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh it's good to be back home" Tucker yawned as he threw the door open to the apartment.

"It's been while since we've been able to sleep in a real bed." Danny yawned right behind Tucker following him into the apartment dropping bags right by the door.

"Yeah." Sam sighed softly placing the bags she had been caring by the one's Danny had dropped.

"I'm jumping in the shower then off to bed." Tucker said walking away from Danny and Sam. "Night guys."

"Night Tucker." Danny said as he flopped down on the sofa. He looked up to Sam and motioned for her to join him. "Your awfully quiet. You ok?" Danny said placing a hand on hers.

Sam forced a smile, but deep down was unsure what she was going to do. She still didn't have a place to call home. "I'm just tired. I'd better get going." Sam said as she started to lift herself off the sofa.

But Danny held her hand tight not allowing her to get up. "Where you going Sam?" Danny said not letting Sam go. Sam didn't answer, she was tired of lying to him, and she honestly didn't know. "Back to the woods?" Danny offered trying to force an answer out of her.

Sam looked away and sighed. "I don't know." She started still not looking at Danny. "I can't afford my own place, my parents want nothing to do with me. I, I don't know what I'm going to do." Sam said softly.

Danny squeezed Sam's hand causing her to look up at him; he could see tears of worry filling her eyes. "Why do you think you have to go anywhere?" Danny said whipping a stray tear from her face. "My dad told me something before we left." He started still never looking away from Sam's eyes. "He said that you're very strong, skilled and quite capable of taking care of you're self. He said I shouldn't worry about you, about this." He said now moving his hand to her pendent. Sam took a deep breath not quite sure what he was trying to say. "He also told me that I need to take care of you." He said looking back up at her eyes. "If you think I'm going to let you out of his house with no where to go, you're wrong Sam. I love you, and as far as I'm concerned your homes always been with me."

Sam's eyes started to fill with tears again, but these were tears of happiness. "I love you Danny." Sam muttered throwing herself into his arms. Danny had his own tears falling from his eyes, happy that Sam would finally accept his help.

Tucker smiled standing in the hallway watching his two friends. "Love birds."

END! I know it's nothing like my other chapters but it's DONE!


End file.
